Warning Signs
by malachite157
Summary: The sisters are getting wrapped up in their everyday worries with one another, while below ground something deadly is brewing and it is up to one shady demon to help them overcome what could be their biggest challenge ever. Fourth in a series.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning Signs**

**By:** Sapphire (aka Malachite157)

_Writer's Note: Not much action takes place in the first part/chapter of this fic, but this is because it's building up to a climax. If people are still following this series, please let me know! I don't know how many readers I have left after taking a year to update the last fic. (I won't take that long to update again, hopefully!)_

* * *

**Chapter One **- Sixth Sense

**Night:**

"Maybe it was Neil Baker."

Piper was relaxing on the sofa, reading a magazine to take her mind off her daily worries. However, Paige's insistent tone finally brought her out of her daze. She looked up. "Neil...Baker?"

Paige stood to her left, hands on hips and a determined look on her face. "The good guy demon who appeared in our kitchen a few weeks ago? He gave us the Drawing Stone."

Piper's memory was jogged at the mention of the stone. It immediately put her in a bad mood. "What about him?"

"Piper, haven't you been listening to a word I've said? I'm suggesting that he might have been the person who rescued Phoebe from her poisoned penthouse."

Piper looked back at her magazine and pushed her hair behind her ears in a disinterested gesture. "Maybe. His girlfriend's a psychic so it'd make sense."

"Wife. His wife is a psychic," Paige corrected.

"Whatever."

Paige sighed, arms falling limply at her sides. "Piper, you seem completely disinterested in finding out who's after our pregnant and vulnerable sister."

Piper looked up sharply at Paige, a gleam of anger in her eyes. "She's expressly made it known that she doesn't want our protection and, might I remind you, I'm also pregnant and vulnerable."

Paige groaned loudly in exasperation. "You have GOT to put your hormone-induced differences aside! When I entered this family, I could see how tight knit everyone was. And I was so happy to become a part of that. But lately this family has been falling apart. No one's communicating anymore and that's dangerous. It's going to get one or all of us hurt, or worse."

The aggression in Piper's eyes faded and she closed them and sighed softly. She was still a moment, hanging her head as she composed herself.

"You're right, Paige. You've been right all along about this."

"Thank you," Paige jumped in.

Piper looked up wearily: "But it's not me who's instigating all the tension. Phoebe's the one being uncooperative and, well, damn right bitchy at times. We can't force her to accept our help in this. The last time I tried she blew me off cold."

Paige looked away, remembering that Cole had phoned two days ago wanting to talk to her specifically. Not being particularly fond of the half demon, she had procrastinated on returning his call. Now she was wondering if it had something to do with Phoebe's irrational behaviour over the past few weeks. Since the dinner a week and a half ago, she'd refused to come to the Manor at all, instead going to public places to spend her time after work until Cole had returned to the penthouse and it was safe for her to be there.

"She has been the difficult one, I admit," Paige said eventually. "You've also been touchy, though. I think being pregnant makes you that way naturally, but carrying magical children probably amplifies it."

"Tell me about it. I did NOT enjoy hiccoughing up bubbles the other day," Piper grumbled.

Paige couldn't help but giggle at the memory of it. "You should have seen your face!"

"You should have seen yours!" Piper retorted with a smile threatening at the corners of her mouth.

Paige grinned in relief at seeing her older sister expressing some humour for the first time in a while.

"Makes me wonder what other surprises your little one has in store for you," she said warmly.

Piper leaned back into the sofa, a distance coming into her eyes. "Me too," she murmured.

Sensing her sister wanted some alone-time, Paige took the opportunity to break away to make that phone call. "I'll be in the kitchen. I need to make a call," she said enigmatically.

* * *

Phoebe washed the last dirty dish and put it on the drip tray to dry. She grabbed a nearby kitchen towel and wiped her hands, mind distant as she drifted through her thoughts. She turned away from the sink and started walking when suddenly she felt something wriggling inside her. She dropped the towel in shock and gasped lightly. She blinked and slowly moved her hand over to her tummy and placed it against her now noticeable bulge. Sure enough, she felt movement.

"Oh my God!" she cried and then erupted in giggles.

Cole hurried into the kitchen in his vest and shorts, looking alarmed. "Phoebe?" he said, shaving cream still on half his face.

"Cole come here, come here!" she urged, grinning and beckoning him with her hands.

"What's the matter?" he asked, the panic fading from his face as he realized nothing was obviously wrong.

She took his hand and placed it over her stomach. He started to speak when he felt a kick. His eyes widened.

"Did you feel it?" she asked excitedly, scanning his face intently.

He looked into her eyes and nodded, a broad smile breaking out across his countenance. "Yeah, yeah I did!" he laughed.

"Isn't that wonderful?" she squealed.

He knelt in front of her and placed an ear against her bulging midsection. "I--I can hear his heartbeat," he said softly, filled with wonder.

"You can?" Phoebe asked, her smile lessening a little as a multitude of emotions welled up inside her.

He drew back a little and then leaned forward and kissed her exposed stomach gently. He looked up at her adoringly.

"You're glowing," he commented.

A flicker of alarm crossed her features. "I am!"

He stood up chuckling and placed both hands on her shoulders. "Not in a bad way. I mean you're looking so happy and healthy."

"Ohhh," she sighed in relief and giggled a little. She fell silent and the two stared at each other in a shared moment of intense emotion. Tears started glinting in her eyes as she felt both frightened and ecstatic at the same time. To see the same look in his eyes was an incredible comfort to her. She giggled again softly and leaned forward to kiss him, when the telephone rang.

Both jolted slightly as they were startled out of the moment. Cole cleared his throat, looking a little irritable. "Do you want me to get it?" Phoebe asked quietly.

"No, no I'll get it," he replied and kissed her on the cheek. He turned and left the room. Phoebe watched him exit the kitchen, then let loose a trembling sigh and wiped away the moisture from her eyes with the back of her hand.

Cole answered with a rather rough hello. "Hi Cole, it's Paige."

He was mildly surprised to hear her voice but then remembered why she was calling him. "Yes, hi, Paige. I see you've managed to find a moment to return my call."

"I've been busy trying to protect two very moody pregnant sisters," she answered shortly.

"Yeah, that's kinda what this is about," he said, looking towards the kitchen to make sure Phoebe wasn't eavesdropping.

"Really? Elaborate, Cole, I don't have a lotta patience tonight."

"I actually think that it's something I should discuss with you in person," he said, hearing Phoebe's approaching footsteps.

"Why? How serious can it be?"

"It seriously affects your sister's relationship with the two of you, which is _why_ I'd rather discuss it with you in _person_," he said slowly, hoping she'd catch his drift.

Paige was silent for a few seconds. Finally, she agreed. "All right Cole. When are we going to have this meeting?"

"Tomorrow, at noon? I could come by your office in your lunch hour."

He heard her grumbling. "Fine. I'll see you then."

He put the receiver down as Phoebe entered the room, giving him an inquisitive look.

"It's nothing important," he answered her impending question. He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. She reached up to stroke his face and got a handful of shaving cream. She laughed and said: "You'd better finish grooming yourself. I'm gonna get into something loose and snuggly."

"Okay," he whispered with a wink and they departed each other's arms. He watched her head off to the bedroom, feeling a tiny bit guilty for conspiring behind her back. He had suggested before that the two of them inform her family of their idea of why she'd been acting so strangely lately, but she had firmly refused. She'd said she didn't want to give Piper any more fuel against her and their son and that was that. There was no arguing with her. Cole knew better than to try her patience at the moment. He couldn't say he cared greatly about Piper and Paige, but he knew that Phoebe, in her heart of hearts, loved them deeply and it would hurt her immensely to fall out with them. So he took it into his own hands to try and make amends on her behalf. It was important that they knew her actions had not been entirely her own, not just for preserving their sisterhood, but for preserving Phoebe herself. It could very easily become a serious problem if she lost control totally, and they had to at least be made aware of that.

* * *

Frank stumbled and shouted an obscenity. His shoe lace had come untied again and he'd nearly fallen flat on his face this time. He grumbled and knelt to tie it. A demon knocked into him from behind and he yelled at him crossly. Another shoved past him roughly just as he attempted to tie the lace for the fifth time that day. "What is WITH you demons!" he snarled.

Frank was kneeling in the middle of a usually quiet passageway in the central zone of the Western USA Underworld. He'd been on his way to talk to the Seer about what had happened to him ten days ago when the place seemed to come alive. As he stood and backed up against the wall to allow a small clan of lower-level slasher demons passage, he realized some big event must have been taking place, for behind the slasher demons were an entire assortment of demons and warlocks coming his way. He knew this passageway went through the Black Alter which was a favourite meeting place for demon clans, so he could only assume a rather large gathering was forming there now.

Intrigued by this, he followed the parade of evil beings to the old sacrificial alter. Witches were usually killed on the black slab as an offer to whoever the current Source was. As there hadn't been a Source in a while, it hadn't been used much lately. Presently, there was a smarmy looking individual preaching to the groups of demons who'd gathered around him. Frank levitated himself high enough to get a good view of the speaker. Whoever he was, he'd attracted quite a crowd.

"Fellow demons and warlocks and all other evils who have communed here to listen to my proposals, I welcome you in this black hour. These are dark times even for creatures such as ourselves, for not only are we without a Source, but we are without order and structure. The entire underworld has plummeted into mayhem. Demons stabbing demons, turning on their friends and brothers... What unity there was under the last Source has all but crumbled to ruin. Is it any wonder the forces of Good have a considerable upper hand on all forces of evil at the moment?"

"Get on with it!" shouted a demon from somewhere to Frank's left. A few others grunted in support of this demand.

The speaker smiled toothily, apparently unperturbed, and continued. "Perhaps not all of us are aware of WHY we are in such a dilemma. My simple answer... is witches. Most of you would have heard of the Charmed three, a trio of powerful witches who have thwarted demonic plans for years. They and their line have been a continuous headache for all who have tried to get a significant foothold in the world of mortals. Recently, one of these witches paired with one of our own! A demon and former servant of the Source, he has betrayed us all by choosing this witch over everything he has fought for for a century. Together, they have created a child of devastating power. I suspect we ALL have been sensing this growing threat above ground."

There was a general murmur of agreement and a few shouts of anger at this recent development. Frank felt something in his stomach knot. They were talking about the very being he had signed his soul away for and who he had risked everything to protect. The way this meeting was going did not bode well for him. Something big was definitely on the horizon. He continued to listen with a feeling of dread.

"Efforts have been made by small and insignificant numbers of demons to either harvest or eradicate this force. All such efforts have failed, for this child, even though it still dwells in the womb, has deflected our every attempt. Possessing the power of an offensive forcefield, an evil-revealer, fire and who knows what else, it has through its mother decimated all in its way. Fellow demons, we cannot allows this menace to continue to grow and develop. If we do, it will surely amount to a being so powerful, so devastating that the world of evil shall crumble to its knees. We must stop it NOW, while it is still vulnerable."

"How?" a gruff, bulky looking creature roared. Frank was standing only several feet away from the repulsive, smelly thing.

"By teaming _together_," the speaker said, black eyes flashing with a slightly insane light. He opened his arms out and closed his hands into fists. "I know it is not in our nature to trust and we rarely work together to defeat a foe without stabbing each other in the back, but in this case we simply cannot afford to handle this alone. We have no choice but to team up and take on the threat as one powerful and unshakeable force. We need to put our ideas and strengths together and come up with a strategy that cannot, by sheer strength of numbers, fail."

The crowds erupted in chatter, growling and snarling. The speaker was definitely right - working together did not come to them easily. If there was one inherent trait through all evil, it was not to trust any other dark force. However, what he was proposing made perfect sense. It was this conflict of logic and instinctual wariness that unsettled his audience. He was quick to notice and attempt to dispel the confusion.

"The fact that we must all face is that, if we do not act soon to preserve our own existence, then we will fall to the forces of Good. We all know that it only takes one being of immense power to tip the balance of good and evil to either side. While it may appear a more profitable option to rather take this child and raise it as our own, this would only further increase the tensions and mistrust running rampant through our population. No, my comrades, we must destroy this witch spawn completely and, in so doing, we will become united once more. The possibilities that await us if we pull this off together and _remain_ together are endless. We can accomplish much more in numbers than we can individually. So! I propose this to you all: every group here today offers one representative to put forward ideas and offer support and tactics. All the appointed reps will join with me in forming a plan to overthrow our enemy and once this plan has been developed, we shall gather again like we are now and learn of it together. We will rise up and overwhelm our foe! What say you to this?"

There was a small, suspenseful pause before the first demon spoke up and said: "I'm with you!" This cry of loyalty started a chain reaction and soon the cavern of the Black Alter was filled with the cries and shouts of demons and warlocks all pledging their allegiance to the cause. Frank listened and watched them all in silent horror as they rallied around the leader and it was then he learnt of his name. Chants of "Kaulkan!" around the tall, pale man with the dark eyes and shock of black hair were his answer. Frank was perhaps the only one not punching the air, shuffling about and screaming. He remained there, staring intently at the demon who had just become his biggest enemy. With a new, determined light in his eyes, Frank finally turned away and pushed his way through the crowd and headed straight for the quarters of the Seer.

* * *

Paige found herself glancing at the clock for the better part of the morning. She knew Cole was going to turn up around noon and the thought made her a little nervous and irritated. She wasn't keen on him imposing on her during her work day and around her colleagues, but that was only part of it. She also knew he liked her as much as she liked him, so for him to go out of his way to meet with her in private, well, something definitely had to be up. It made her worry.

When one o'clock finally came, she started putting her papers aside and set her computer on stand by. She was busy digging in a drawer when she heard a voice.

"So this is where you work."

She jolted, startled, and glared up at the speaker. Cole simpered.

"Is this going to take long?" she asked, closing her drawer and standing up.

"Depends on your reaction. It's something I'd rather discuss in a less crowded venue," he said lowly, glancing at the people moving about the office.

Paige sighed. "Fine. We can go to the park and talk there."

"Sounds good to me."

Only stopping briefly to get herself a giant pretzel, Paige and her brother in law went directly to the local park. As they headed for a bench by the lake, Cole began to speak.

"You're probably well aware of the tension between your sisters," he stated.

"It's impossible not to be," Paige replied irritably.

"Well, I've noticed Phoebe tends to be the antagonist in those situations, but it goes further than just some maternal rivalry."

"She being a b---witch, to you too?" Paige enquired.

"No, but she's been very irrational, to the point where she's put herself and our son in danger without a care. The other day she had a premonition of an innocent being attacked outside a news house. He told me of it and I said we should get you and Piper. She completely dismissed the idea and insisted we just go together. She again used the baby's force field to protect us and destroy the attacking demon."

"What the heck? I thought it was agreed that was bad for the kid! What's wrong with her? And going without us, too!" Paige erupted.

"I know! I told her off for it and she...she says she feels as if she's..." he paused to swallow, finding the next few words difficult to say, especially to Paige. "She's losing control. It's often not her talking, nor is it all her when she's acting so rash. We think that her thoughts and actions are being influenced by the..."

Paige stopped and stared at him. "By the baby?" she finished. He nodded.

With a snort, she continued walking and he followed alongside her. "It makes sense. Now what does THAT tell you about this kid..."

This time Cole stopped short. "It tells me nothing! You can't possibly be blaming the little guy for trying to---"

"To what? Separate his mother from sense, not to mention her sisters? You're right, there's definitely some maternal rivalry between Piper and Phoebe and I think that's caused by the fact they they're both carrying children of opposing potentials."

Cole glared furiously at Paige, who returned the look. Finally, he glanced away, sighing and shifting uncomfortably.

"Face it Cole. There's a lotta conflict going on in that child of yours and the internal battle he's already experiencing is having an effect on Phoebe. You know this, that's why you came to tell me."

He turned and regarded her coolly. "I'm suggesting it as a possibility. Phoebe wouldn't admit it to you, because she feels it'd give you more reason to gang up on her."

"Is that how she feels? Ganged up upon?" Paige asked a little more softly.

"Yeah, I think so. Anyway, I thought it best that you and Piper at least be aware of this. For her protection, and your sanity."

Paige nodded slowly, gaze distant as she absorbed this new information.

"I expect you'll tell Piper and Leo?" he asked.

"Too chicken to tell them yourself, huh?"

"Don't make this any more difficult for me, Paige."

She laughed shortly and smiled casually. at him. "Thanks for telling me, Cole."

With that, she turned around and headed back to her office. Cole watched her go, hoping he'd made the right decision in telling her. She'd probably use it against him for the rest of his life. Still, it was better to be safe than sorry when it came to the two people he loved.

* * *

"Seer!"

Frank pounded on the door with his fists. He received no answer. "Seer, open up if you're there! I urgently need to speak to you."

Growing impatient, he shimmered, only to be blocked by a magic seal. He reappeared outside her door, cursing. Just then, he heard a click and the door opened. The Seer glared up at him, adorned in night robes of rouge and navy. She looked very angry. "This had better be good," she hissed.

"Oh? So your power of premonition hasn't warned you of the great freaking gathering at the Black Alter?"

She frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Can I come inside?" he asked tetchily.

Her glare lingered on him a few seconds longer before she stepped back, grumbling. He pushed inside and closed the door with his telekinesis. He wasted no time in informing her of what he had seen.

"An uprising," the Seer murmured at the end of his retelling.

"Yeah, an uprising. One that threatens both of us. We can't fight all those demons," Frank ranted, pacing back and forth across the room.

"This is true. But we can at least warn the witch and her sisters," the Seer said calmly.

Frank stopped abruptly and stared at her incredulously. "Warn them? How? How are we going to alert them without exposing ourselves?"

"The same way I warned her of the attack on you."

Frank's frown deepened. "Yeah about that..." he began but the Seer silenced him by raising her hand.

"This is no time to lose your cool over past occurrences. The simple fact is that the witch who carries our Source-to-be has the power of premonition and so do I. I was able to send her one of my own which made her think you were an innocent in need of saving. She didn't suspect a thing. All I did was time it. I made sure she was touching an object related to the event so that she thought she had received it from there."

"So you could predict when she was going to touch some random object but you couldn't see this mass uprising coming?" Frank remarked condescendingly.

The Seer scowled at him. "I cannot see everything. It is an unreliable gift at times, I admit. However, if I tune into someone or something and concentrate, I can usually pick up a reading. I will do this in order to warn the witch."

"That's all very well, but this is assuming she and her siblings will be able to cope with a hundred or so demons attacking at once. Powerful she and her sisters may be, but they're not strong enough to withstand _that_."

"Hopefully they will figure out a solution so that it never reaches that stage. But, if they don't, we will aid them," she said, turning to an armchair and sinking down into it.

"_We_, again. Whatever happened to, 'I'll see you in seven years, Frank'?"

"Believe me, I'm not enjoying working with you prematurely, but as you have so astutely noticed, things have arisen that need attending to. It is in your best interests that you protect your investment, or have you decided your soul's not that important anymore?"

Frank raised his fist threateningly and glared venomously at her, panting furiously through his nostrils. He managed to calm himself down enough to back down and say: "All right. But this had better be the last time I put my life on the line before that kid's seventh birthday."

"If we play our cards right, it should be," she told him coolly.

"What's your plan, then?"

The Seer paused a few moments, staring through him thoughtfully. Her eyes refocused on his and she smiled enigmatically.

* * *

When Paige came home that evening, she was greeted by a mess. Shattered glass and broken vases littered the floor, along with splinters of wood, soil from overturned pot plants and several other now undistinguishable objects lay in pieces in the main hallway right up into the living room.

"Piper?" she called out worriedly.

"Over here, Paige," a voice drifted down the passageway. She picked her way through the debris of pottery and furniture and found Piper sitting on the bottom step of the staircase, holding an ice pack to the side of her knee.

"Oh my God, what happened?" she asked.

Piper sighed. "Demon attack. You know, the usual shimmer in the middle of the house, throw energy balls, try to kill me type."

"Did he hurt you? I mean, badly? And did you vanquish him?" Paige knelt by her sister, putting comforting hands on her left forearm.

"No, other than knocking me to the floor with telekinesis. I blew him to itty bits on my third attempt."

"Third?"

Piper looked at her youngest sister in the eyes for the first time. "Yeah, third. The first time I conjured up a small display of fireworks. The second time it was balloons. After hurting my knee I was pissed enough to override baby's desires and finally kick some ass."

"Wait, you hit the demon with fireworks and balloons?" Paige asked in disbelief.

"Yes! That's what I just said," Piper replied irritably.

Paige took a moment to digest the information, then said: "Were you alone when this happened?"

Piper nodded with a sigh. "Why didn't you call for Leo? He could have helped."

"I thought I could handle him. And I did, it just took longer than expected was all," Piper answered wearily. Paige could see there was something wrong.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"What is this, the third degree?" Piper grumbled.

"I just want to know that you're all right. You had to fend off a demon by yourself with...obviously screwy powers. You shouldn't have had to do that alone," Paige said gently.

"I've handled demons plenty of times by myself. Having a baby in me doesn't... It doesn't... Yeah, it does. It does make a difference," she finished, voice starting to break. She blinked back tears and looked away miserably.

"Oh, honey," Paige leaned forward and hugged her. Piper sighed again. "It only really dawned on me afterwards how much worse that could have panned out. If I'd been hit front on..." She was unable to finish her sentence.

"I understand. We're going to have to work on keeping you protected," Paige comforted.

"But it's impossible to keep me safe all the time. And when I can't even rely on my powers... Argh, I just felt so _desperate _without them working properly. It's so...so strange having a force within you controlling your magical actions."

"Now you know what Phoebe feels like," Paige remarked. She felt Piper stiffen, then gradually pull out of the hug. Her eyes were downcast.

"Piper, I didn't mean..." Paige began, but Piper cut her off.

"No, you did meant it. And you're right," she said in a strained voice. She looked up sorrowfully at Paige. "I've been so hard on her. I should have been more sympathetic. I only understand now what an influence a magical child can have on the person carrying it."

Paige nodded softly. "Which reminds me... I had a visit from Cole, at work, today."

"Really? What about?"

"About just this. He reckons Phoebe's been acting so weird lately because her son is influencing her. She's grown irrational and careless, but she's apparently aware of it and feels like she's losing control."

Piper frowned. "Well why didn't she tell us that? It would have helped ease the tension between us if I'd known."

"Cole said she was afraid you'd use it against her, what with her son being partially evil and all that..." Paige trailed, wanting to say more about the issue but thinking better of it. She had her own thoughts and feelings about the way Phoebe's son was behaving.

"I wouldn't have... I mean, I'm concerned that her child's having a largely negative effect on her, but then...my daughter's not exactly thinking along the same lines as me, either," she said, rubbing her temples to ward off an oncoming headache.

"You understand that now, having had that experience, but before you weren't so empathetic," Paige pointed out.

"Hmm. I guess you're right."

There was a thoughtful silence between them. Finally, Paige spoke. "There's...something else that's been on my mind, about this whole situation between you two."

Piper looked up at her and could see Paige was having difficulty in expressing herself. "What is it?" she asked gently.

"You know how Phoebe's son rejected that Drawing Stone, because it was a threat to him?" Piper nodded. "Well, what if he's rejecting your daughter? You know, he can sense you're carrying a good, magical child. They're like polar opposites. Maybe the friction between you two is more the friction between..."

"I get you," Piper murmured. Paige looked at her helplessly. "I don't want to be right...and it's just a theory, one that's probably way off the mark but...worth considering, at least."

"I hope you're wrong, Paige. But thank you, all the same, for sharing that with me. I'm glad you and I at least have good communication."

Paige smiled lopsidedly. "Me too."

Just then, Leo orbed in. "Whoa! What happened here? Piper, are you okay!"

"Calm down, honey, I'm fine. The demon's dead and vanquished, no need to panic."

"Demon!" Leo exclaimed. He came to her side. "Let me see that..." he said, gesturing at her injured knee.

Paige moved out of the way and stepped back, watching as Leo healed Piper while interrogating her. She decided she'd leave Piper to tell her husband about what they'd been discussing and headed for the kitchen to get a broom and some cleaning liquids. She was tired and stressed herself, but knew that her sisters needed her to keep it together for them. They were going through far worse turmoil than she was at the moment.

* * *

Phoebe had been in such a good mood that day that she worked late, finishing all the work she'd put off over the past few weeks. Her morning sickness had gone, she was getting less headaches and generally just felt better now that she was five and a half month's pregnant. It was apparently the best stage of a pregnancy.

Her cell phone startled her when it rang, breaking the perfect silence of her office. She wasn't alone in the building as a colleague of hers was also working a late shift just next door and security was doing its patrol, so as far as she was concerned she was safe enough. However, she was still a little on edge. She hadn't fully recovered from her near-death experience. She grappled at her handbag and pulled her cell phone from its pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Phoebe? Are you still at work?"

Phoebe closed her eyes as she realized she's forgotten to call Cole and tell him her plans for the evening. "Oh, yeah, sorry sweetie... I didn't realize it was so late. When did you get home?"

"Right now. Why are you still at the office? Surely everyone else has gone home. Phoebe, it's not safe for you to be--"

"I know, I know! I just lost track of time. Look, I'll leave now and be back before you know it."

"Phoebe, maybe I should---"

"I can take care of myself. Stop worrying. I'll be there in fifteen."

She hung up and started clearing her desk, a little annoyed. Why couldn't she work late once in a while? She was in such a productive mood. Normally, people in productive moods capitalised on it. '_Only, you and your situation aren't normal'_, she reminded herself mentally. With a sigh she gathered up her folder and handbag and left her office.

She couldn't help but feel edgy as she walked down the dimly lit corridor to the parking lot. She glanced about nervously as she crossed across the empty lot to her car. It was so quiet, almost too quiet...

She shook her head, trying to calm her nerves and get a grip. It was good to be cautious, but not to the point where she over-analysed even the silence. The thought still didn't prevent her from checking the back seat of her car through the window before she got in. She'd seen enough horror films where killers popped up behind the unsuspecting driver. Satisfied there was no one in the vehicle, she got in, started it up and hit the street. Her drive home was uneventful, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched.

Finally, she came home. She entered the apartment with a big sigh of relief.

"It's about time," came a voice to her left. She turned and saw Cole standing by the window, looking at her disapprovingly.

"Oh, Cole, it was an innocent mistake. I was in a good mood and felt like getting some back-logged work done. I'm sorry I didn't call, but you know how easy it is to lose yourself in something."

The critical look in his eyes faded somewhat and he walked over to her. "I know, but you've got to be extra careful at the moment," he admonished gently.

Phoebe sighed dramatically and put down her things. "I'm aware of that..." she said exasperatedly.

"Good," he ended the discussion there before it escalated into an argument. He knew how touchy she was at the moment. "I bought some Chinese on the way home. Are you hungry?"

"Yes, very," she said with a smile. The couple chatted casually as they headed for the kitchen to get their meal and all thoughts of being watched disappeared from Phoebe's mind...

* * *

To be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning Signs**

**By**: Sapphire (AKA Malachite157)

**Writer's Note:** I've tried to focus on the sisters' relationships with each other, and quite a lot happens between them emotionally in this chapter. I have no editor or beta reader, and it's quite possible I have made mistakes I have missed. If anyone spots any major continuity errors, please let me know. Otherwise, enjoy this chapter! I hope I'm building the suspense nicely.

* * *

**Chapter Two**: Expecting the Unexpected

The Charmed sisters had never had such peace since the time before they were Witches. After the attack on Piper, which had shortly followed the attempted poisoning of Phoebe, everything demon related had gone very, very quiet. Apart from a few demonic attacks on innocents which they dealt with in their normal fashion, there had been no direct assaults on them. It was as if the entire Underworld had forgotten they existed, or had totally lost interest in them. Of course, they enjoyed the lull for a little while, but when weeks turned into months, the feeling that something was not quite right started to grow. The reality was that it was too quiet and that could only mean that something big was happening, something they didn't know about. The Elders had discovered nothing out of the ordinary and the few demons the sisters caught and tortured would not yield answers. Soon they became desperate and allowed Cole to go under and investigate, and it was then that they caught wind of what was brewing beneath the surface.

**2 months and two weeks later:**

Phoebe paced the manor living room, one hand on her forehead, the other on her lower back. Piper was sitting on the sofa, watching her worriedly.

"I don't understand why he's taking so long! He said he'd be back hours ago! What if he's in trouble? What if he's counting on us to save him!"

Piper regarded her younger sister sympathetically. After Paige had expressed to her what she and Cole thought was making Phoebe act so out-of-character, she had become much more tolerant of her extreme and sudden mood swings. As a result, the two had managed to overcome most of their tension, and while Phoebe never admitted it to her face, there was an unspoken understanding between them that their children were magically influencing their behaviour. Now, however, Phoebe was acting very much like herself. She always fretted when Cole went undercover.

"Honey, Cole specifically told us NOT to go after him if something did happen. It's way too risky, for both of us, and we can't send Paige after him alone. You just have to trust in Cole's...pretty amazing ability to get out of sticky situations. He's always managed to pull through."

Phoebe stopped mid-pace and cringed, rubbing her lower back. She was eight months pregnant now and found moving about particularly hard on her spine.

"Sweetie, why don't you sit down. You're making ME feel sore," Piper encouraged.

Phoebe shook her head, eyes still winced shut. "I can't...I can't just stand by while my husband is possibly being tormented! We have to do something! We---"

She was cut off as a very battered and bloody Cole shimmered into the room and promptly collapsed.

"Cole!" Phoebe exclaimed and rushed over to him. Piper joined her.

"Oh, wow...he's really hurt," Piper observed grimly. His clothes were torn and there were deep cuts and gashes all over his body. A purple bruise was forming below his left eye and blood was seeping from his partially open mouth.

"LEO!" Phoebe yelled and started to pick Cole up. Piper helped and together they placed him on the sofa.

"Leo!" she cried again, looking up at the ceiling.

"Leo!" Piper joined in. "Get outta that damn meeting and help us!"

Blue-white lights appeared behind the sofa and a flustered-looking Leo appeared. His eyes widened at the sight of the injured ex-demon on the sofa.

Moving quickly round, he placed his hands over Cole and asked: "What happened to him? Who attacked him?"

"We don't know, which is worrying because whoever it was could still be coming after him..." Piper trailed, looking about the room nervously.

"What's taking so long?" Phoebe asked Leo frantically.

Leo frowned, palms still glowing over Cole's body. "I dunno... His wounds are healing but he's not reviving. It's possible he may have lost too much blood. We _might_ have to take him to a hospital to get a transfusion."

"Oh, God!"

"I'm sorry, Phoebe, but I can only heal wounds, I can't give people blo--"

"Leo, demon!"

Leo looked up to see a slasher demon heading straight for him. "Piper, freeze him!"

Piper stood up and did so. The slasher demon froze but in that instant four others formed behind him. They were too close to the sofa to blow up, so she attempted to freeze them as well, but before she could she was enveloped in an orange force field as Phoebe's baby attempted to protect itself. Suddenly, a blue force field appeared around her midsection and she was blow back several meters. She hit the wall and slid down, dazed and very confused.

"Piper!" Leo cried.

Phoebe stood and tossed fire balls at the slasher demons, who deftly avoided them and rushed past her towards Piper. "Oh no you don't!" she cried and extended the force field to attack them. Piper's blue force field went up around her and when the orange one connected with hers, Piper was blown through the wall and Phoebe was sent flying across the room in the opposite direction. Leo orbed and reappeared in front of Phoebe, just in time to stop her smashing into the wall. The two toppled backwards.

"Ohhhh...what happened?" she groaned.

Leo pushed her off himself gently. "I-I dunno, but you're not easy to catch anymore now that you're so heavy!" He looked across the room and saw the hole where Piper used to be. "Oh my God, PIPER!" he cried and staggered upright and began running. Two slasher demons blocked his path and took a swipe at him, which he narrowly avoided. "Come on, baby, give mommy some juice!" Phoebe murmured as she stood. Two fire balls lit in each of her hands and she threw them. Both hit their marks and the slasher demons were vanquished. Leo glanced over his shoulder briefly to acknowledge her then continued running to the other room.

Phoebe looked around and noticed the other slasher demons had disappeared. Cautiously, she started making her way across the room when suddenly a strange blue-skinned demon stood, yellow eyes staring at her in shock. He was standing just in front of Cole.

"You get away from him!" she roared and tossed a fireball at him, but he shimmered before it hit. She stared at the spot he had been for a second then rushed to tend to her husband. She found him slowly coming to.

"Cole, honey?" she breathed. She stroked his forehead gently as she knelt beside him.

"Ugh...ohhh...Phoe-Phoebe?" he stammered, eyes opening and focussing on her.

"I'm here, I'm here," she soothed. "You're safe now. Cole, what happened?"

"I--I--don't...Ohh..." his eyes rolled and he passed out. She looked over her shoulder. "Leo!"

Then she remembered Piper. Torn between guarding her husband and helping her sister, she remained kneeling, eyes wide with terror.

"Damnit!" she cursed. Paige suddenly came to mind. She reached for her beeper, which she still kept faithfully attached to her side, and pressed the button that alerted Paige she was in distress.

Only a few seconds passed before her sister answered her call, but they felt like an eternity. When Paige orbed into the room, Phoebe nearly yelped in dismay. "Paige! Stay here and protect Cole! He's hurt," she said as she got to her feet.

"Hurt? But there's not a scratch on---"

"That's because Leo's already healed his wounds. Please Paige, just do it! I've GOT to get to Piper!" Phoebe urged and then rushed to the next room.

"Wait, Piper's in trouble? Phoebe!" she called after her angrily.

She breathed out in an irritated huff and moved over to Cole.

Phoebe gasped in horror when she saw Piper. She was lying on her back, arms and legs sprawled and splinters of wood in her hair and jutting out of her arms and legs. Leo was pulling them out and healing as he went along.

"How did this happen!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"I'm not sure..." Leo muttered, working quickly to take out each piece of wood from her body. Phoebe noticed a splinter in Piper's palm pushing itself out and the wound healing. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Leo, look!" she said, kneeling beside her sister and pointing to another splinter working its way out of her ankle. Leo watched as it fell to the ground and the wound closed up. A smile flickered across his lips as he breathed, "The baby..."

Phoebe touched Piper's palm gently and nodded slightly. "Yes, her baby takes after her daddy..." She gazed down at her own stomach and murmured, "as does my son."

Leo healed the last wound and Piper gradually came to.

"Oooh...ow..." she groaned, easing herself up with some help from her husband. When she was sitting upright, her eyes opened and she blinked, still looking a bit dazed. "What the heck happened? Where are the slasher demons?"

"Gone, at least for now," Phoebe affirmed.

Piper turned to Leo. "Wha--?"

Leo rubbed his hand against her cheek tenderly. "You were blown through the wall. I'm not certain, but I think it was when Phoebe's son's force field touched our daughter's. It was like they repelled each other."

"Like the opposite ends of magnets," came a voice.

The three of them turned and looked at Paige, who was standing in the doorway. She looked shocked.

"Paige, I told you to look after Cole, he's--" Phoebe began but Paige cut her off.

"Quite capable of protecting himself! I wanted to see what had happened to Piper. Now I know."

Phoebe sighed and stood slowly, flinching as her body ached. "We'll discuss this later," she muttered as she headed to the next room.

"Oh no, I think we should discuss this RIGHT now!" Paige said adamantly.

"My husband is HURT, Paige," Phoebe yelled back as she headed for Cole.

"Phoebe! Stop ignoring this!" Paige shouted in response.

"Paige, not now," Leo admonished gently. She turned on him. "Phoebe's son just blew my sister halfway across the house! I think it's an issue that can't wait!"

"It IS an important issue," Piper said getting to her feet. "But so are the slasher demons who attacked us. That was planned. Primitive demons like them rarely attack with such strategy and precision. They were up to something."

"Slasher demons? Fill me in," Paige demanded, although her voice was less loud and her anger toned down.

"Honey, are you sure you're okay to handle all this now?" Leo asked Piper while putting a protective arm around her.

"Leo, this can't wait. For all we know they're planning another assault right now."

"WHO are!" Paige cried, exasperated.

Piper and Leo turned to her. Piper spoke: "As you know, Cole went underground to see what he could find out about the lull in demonic attacks. Well, we were in the living room when he shimmered in really hurt and then several slasher demons shimmered in too. They attacked us and Phoebe and I tried to fight them off, then Phoebe's force field went up at the same time mine did and I was blown against the wall. It must have happened again, because before I could get up, I was smashed clear through the wall. I just remember feeling this energy around my mid section and intense heat, a powerful blast to my body and nothing."

"Phoebe went on fighting the remaining demons and then she called you," Leo said. "But Piper's right; it looked planned. They weren't going for Cole, they were going for Piper, it seemed."

"Uh huh..." Paige mused. "Well, if they followed Cole, maybe we should ask HIM what they were up to."

Piper and Leo exchanged a look before Piper said, "Yeah, I guess he'd be the best person to ask."

Paige nodded once and spun on her heels, making her way to the couple in the next room. Finding themselves alone with each other, Piper and Leo said what was really on their minds.

"I did NOT like what happened back there, Leo," Piper said quietly but the concern was clear in her eyes.

"Neither did I. It's not a good sign," Leo replied gravely.

Cole had just become conscious when Paige stormed in.

"Oh, you're awake now. Ok buster, what happened back there? Who were those demons and why were they following you?" Paige demanded.

"Paige!" Phoebe reacted crossly, but her sister ignored her.

Cole looked pale and ill, but managed to summon the energy to reply. "I-I don't...know...I don't remember anything."

Paige blew a raspberry. "Oh, please! Like hell you don't!"

"Paige," Phoebe said warningly, eyes flashing with barely restrained anger.

"No, I'm being serious!" Cole responded. "It's like the last few hours of my life are gone! I'm totally disorientated. The last thing I remember was turning down a passageway in one of the underworld caverns, nothing after it. Like...like my memory was wiped."

"Maybe that was the blue demon who I caught hovering over you," Phoebe mumbled. "While I was fighting off the remaining slasher demons, he was standing over Cole. I don't know what he was doing. He shimmered away before I could get him."

Paige was itching to express her doubts on Cole's story, but realized the presence of a strange blue demon was something to be looked into.

"We should check the Book of Shadows for him, then," Paige said tetchily.

"Yeah, something tells me he is the key to understanding this attack," Phoebe said. She looked at Cole worriedly. "You're weak... Maybe you do need a blood transfusion.."

Cole shook his head. "No, no, I'm all right. I just have a splitting headache."

"You stay here and rest. I'll go upstairs and see if I can identify that blue demon in the Book," Phoebe said and kissed him quickly on the forehead, before turning around and walking straight past Paige.

Paige looked down at Cole with a scrutinizing glare.

"What?" he asked irritably.

She shook her head and said, "Nothing..." She turned away and headed out of the room, muttering: "...but trouble."

Leo decided to stay with Cole to guard him and try and pry some answers from him, while Piper and Paige went to the Attic to see what Phoebe could find.

"He was blue skinned, with dark hair and these startling yellow eyes..." Phoebe said as she flipped through the pages. Piper was watching her, uncomfortably aware of the intense stare of Paige, who was standing imposingly to her right. She knew what Paige wanted to talk about, but now wasn't the time.

"Ah-hah! I found him!" Phoebe cried triumphantly. "A demon with the power to manipulate memory, either creating false memories or taking out large chunks of it." Her gaze changed from the book to Paige. "His name is Belkor."

Paige crossed her arms and sighed. "Okay, I'll say it. I'm sorry."

Phoebe's intent gaze rested on her a moment longer as she said: "Cole's been on our side for almost a year now. He's married me and fathered my child. I think he deserves a little more trust than you've been giving him." She looked back down at the book, leaving Paige to absorb her words.

"He's an upper-level demon, quite powerful. He can toss high voltage energy balls as well."

"Right, well, obviously Cole DID find out something which we weren't supposed to know and the demons sent in a hit team to distract us while they cleaned up their mess," Piper rationalized.

"But why go to the trouble of wiping his memory? Why not just kill him?" Paige asked.

"Because Cole's an almost impossible demon to kill, and he has the power of Three on his side," Phoebe pointed out.

"Yeah, but whatever he found out, they sure acted FAST when they caught him. That's a very unique power that Belkor has. Either Cole encountered him directly during his underground travels, or Belkor's on standby for emergencies...which would mean there's a considerable amount of demons working together on something," Paige speculated.

"It's more likely to be the latter, and if that is the case, then there's something big brewing underground. In my experience, demons don't like to work together and generally aren't successful unless they form well organized and powerful factions with a shared goal in mind. The fact that they sacrificed several demons just to make sure we didn't find out what that was means that it's big. I have a bad feeling it involves us, too," Piper ended with a sigh.

"We have to find out what it is, before it's too late," Phoebe stated, deep concern in her eyes.

"And we need to be prepared for it, too," Paige said. "Which we're obviously not at the moment, considering two of us are blowing each other across rooms," she broached.

Phoebe sighed loudly and shut the book. Piper regarded her steadily and said: "Paige's right, you know. What happened back there... That needs discussing."

Phoebe's eyes met with her older sister's and her posture slumped a little as she accepted defeat.

Piper began: "Leo said that both our force fields came up at the same time. I think that they're comprised of two different energies, since they're generated from, well, let's face it...two very different beings. Maybe our kids feel threatened by each other, or maybe it was just some kind of weird magical reaction."

"It probably happened because there were two fronts of energy meeting. I've seen magical beings blast each other simultaneously and when their magical missiles met, it sent them both flying," Phoebe replied.

"But we're not sure of that. 'Might also be that good and ev--erm, not-so-good, just don't mix," Paige voiced her opinion.

Phoebe glared at her. "Paige, I swear, if you're implying my son is evil again, I'm going to..."

"To what? Toast me with a fireball?" Paige retorted sharply.

"_Paige_," Piper warned, but her half-sister had already pushed Phoebe too far.

"I am SICK of your constant distrust of Cole, of my son and of me! You've been constantly on our backs about forces that are out of our control or which are NOT our fault. You're always hinting an accusation! If you can't STAND me Paige, then why don't you just say so and I'll get out of your way," Phoebe said loudly.

"It's not YOU I can't stand," Paige replied hotly.

"Hey hey hey, calm down here! This is not what we need right now!" Piper exclaimed.

"If you can't learn to accept who Cole used to be, then you're never going to accept who I've become. I love him, Paige, and I will stand by him 'til the end, come what may," Phoebe stated emotionally, angry tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm just looking out for you, Phoebe! I have been from the start! You never seem to notice all the things I do to help. I've played mediator between you and Piper, between Piper and Cole, between everyone! And all I get is flack when I speak up about my own concerns!"

"What do you MEAN between Piper and Cole?" Phoebe asked furiously.

"STOP this, NOW!" Piper shouted.

"I _mean_ that when you were acting so bitchy and reckless, I had to find out from Cole as to WHY, and then relay that to Piper before you two tore out each other's throats!"

"Paige! You told me all that was confidential!" Piper cried in shock.

"So NO ONE trusts me enough to tell things to my face, is that it?" Phoebe fumed, tears running down her face.

"No, sweetie, that's not it," Piper tried to calm her down. She hurried over to her and tried to give her a hug, but when she touched her she recoiled. Phoebe's body was burning hot!

Phoebe stared at her, eyes wide and filled with wild confusion, as Piper examined her very pink hands. Piper looked up at her and tried to say something, but was at a loss for words. "Phoebe..."

Phoebe's posture slumped and two more tears dropped from her sad eyes and she sighed, exasperated, and shimmered.

There was a stunned pause, which Piper broke when she turned around to address Paige. "You REALLY know how to put things across tactfully, don't you!"

"She took the first offensive!" Paige defended, cheeks flushed red from anger and shame.

"You knew this was a very sensitive topic for her; it was you who first explained the situation to me! You should have known better than to push her buttons like that! God knows where she's shimmered to now, or when she'll be back," Piper berated.

Paige looked ready to say something more to that, then cast her eyes downward, breathing deeply to calm herself. "You're right," she said eventually. "I did step out of line. But my sentiments about her baby remain the same. I can't help the way I feel, Piper."

"But you can learn to keep it to yourself. You don't know for sure how her son's going to turn out, and because she is your sister and you love her, and because you know how SCARED she is about the very same thing, you have to give her the benefit of the doubt. She needs your support as much as mine, Paige. I know how much you've been helping in the background, but she doesn't see it, and you can't blame her for that."

Paige nodded and gradually turned her face up to look at Piper. "I'd better go apologize, before she does something...rash." She left the attic and headed downstairs to ask Leo if he could sense her. Piper moved over to the Book and started looking for the blue demon, but her thoughts were elsewhere.

* * *

Rumours spread quickly in the Underworld, so it wasn't long before Frank caught wind of the fact that demons were growing restless to attack the Charmed ones, especially since information about the attack had nearly been passed on to them.

Currently, no one seemed to know when and where the massive assault was going to take place, or what strategy would be behind it. Frank had joined the supporters of Kaulkan in the hopes of finding out and warning them. The Seer had not foreseen the attack yet, which she reckoned was because it hadn't even been decided yet. All the representatives of the various demonic and warlock groups were busy strategizing with Kaulkan and the supporters had been told to lay low and wait until they were ready to give instructions. However, there were certain groups that were obviously more in the know, because they'd been sent on secret assignments, which Frank suspected was to gather intelligence about their targets.

Kaulkan was not oblivious to the rising tension in his followers and so had scheduled a great meeting for tonight, in which he promised to explain everything. Frank knew it was imperative that he attend. The Seer had said she had an idea how to warn the witches, but she needed something specific to warn them _about_, first, and it was Frank's job to find out exactly what.

Presently, he was eaves dropping on a conversation between two demons, one who he recognised to be the Memory demon, Belkor. He was hiding behind an iron pillar. He'd been heading for the Seer's quarters when he heard their hushed voices and ducked out of sight before they could see him.

"Belthazar's memory has been wiped. I barely made it out alive. It's only a matter of time before the witches figure out who I am, and then they'll come after me," Belkor said in his husky, low voice.

"You just need to keep low until the meeting tonight. I have it on good authority that the big attack's going to be happening very soon. If you approach Kaulkan and tell him how you saved the mission, then he will protect you. The last thing he'd want is for the witches to get a hold of you and torture answers out of you."

"Yeah... If I wasn't so valuable, I'd fear he'd just vanquish me to make sure I didn't talk. I don't like Kaulkan. He's a seedy character, even for a demon."

"If I were you, I'd keep that sort of opinion to yourself. You never know who's listening."

At that moment, both fell silent, as if suddenly suspicious of someone doing just that. Frank decided now was a good time to shimmer the hell out of there. He reappeared in his apartment and waited tensely for a few minutes, half-expecting the demons to follow him. When he was convinced they hadn't noticed him and followed his shimmer, he made his way over to his bedroom. "I knew buying a property overlooking a graveyard was a good decision. Just about no one has been able to track me here," he muttered to himself, something he often did when nervous.

He entered his room and went across to his walk-in cupboard. He waved his hand over the magic lock and the doors open. On an alter he used to use for demonic rituals was a plain round mirror. He looked down at it and waited patiently as gradually a green cloud appeared and covered his reflection. When it cleared, he could see the witch named Phoebe. She was sitting on a rock on the beach, near the water's edge, and crying her heart out. Frank frowned, wondering what had upset her so much. The Seer had given him the enchanted mirror to use to check up on his 'charge' and make sure she was safe, particularly during this dangerous time. If she was safe, then so was her son and his investment.

He watched her sob heavily and could see the pain in her eyes. He felt a pang of pity, which very quickly turned to shame and irritation. He was a demon, damnit! He wasn't supposed to pity witches, especially not Charmed ones who had destroyed so many of his kind. What annoyed him the most was that this wasn't the first time it had happened. He had felt pity for other beings in the past and had on some occasions force himself to summon some extra strength to kill a few of his victims. He knew that a demon who succumbed to compassion would very soon be sniffed out and killed. There was no place for the unsure demon in this cutthroat world.

Just then, a man orbed beside her and Frank recognised him to be the witch's white lighter. He was currently comforting her with a hug, which she was accepting. There...she was safe now. He turned away from the mirror and started preparing for the meeting.

* * *

Leo had heard from Paige what had happened and thought it wise he calm Phoebe down before Paige tried to apologize. He knew how emotional and unpredictable the middle sister was at this time, so seeing Paige right after she'd had a fight with her might spur her into doing something she'd regret later.

Currently, she was sobbing into his shoulder, telling him how awful she felt, how scared and how tired she was. He felt genuine sympathy for her. He loved all the sisters and to see any one of them in pain tore him up inside. He hugged her tightly and said: "It's not that they're against you, or that they doubt you, Phoebe. They're just concerned for you, and afraid. Fear makes them react in bad ways, sometimes, but they don't mean to hurt you - that's the last thing they want to do. Paige has been very supportive of you when you've been acting rash. She DID help patch things up between you and Piper. Everyone has been trying their best to help you through this. You are NOT alone, Phoebe. We all love you very much."

Phoebe heaved a trembling sigh and pulled out of the hug, red, teary eyes downcast. "I know, Leo... But it's so hard to keep it together, when I don't know what this baby's going to do from one moment to the next. I want to believe that he's not evil, that he'll be born with a chance to be very good, but there are so many signs...maybe they're warning signs, that he's not leaning that way."

"He hasn't even started his life, yet. He's magical and all magical babies are unpredictable - look at Piper! Our daughter has done some pretty strange things, too. The only thing we can do is wait until they're born and then raise them in the most loving environment possible. Your son will be surrounded by good magic. You're going to be an excellent mom, I know it."

"I agree."

Both turned to see Paige standing a few meters back, a sad and apologetic look on her face. "Pheebs, I'm so sorry..."

Phoebe looked away, feeling a powerful mix of emotion inside of her. A part of her wanted to forgive her, while another part was still deeply resentful, and she wasn't sure if it was just her feeling that resentment, which scared her.

"I was way out of line. You're right, Cole HAS been on our side a long time now and he does deserve my trust. I think...I think you two are a great couple and that you're going to raise a really good kid. It's just really tense now, for all of us, because we don't know what's going to happen and you and Piper are both so vulnerable... I'm just worried for you, that's all."

Phoebe met her sister's eyes and could see that Paige was being sincere, for the most part. She wasn't a fool - she knew it was going to take a while longer before Paige really accepted Cole into the family, but at least she knew now that she was on her side.

"It's okay, Paige, I understand," Phoebe breathed. She found it difficult to say but she at least _had _said it. So many times she had come out with things she didn't mean, or not said the things she did mean. In a way, accepting Paige's apology was a small victory for her.

Leo helped her off the rock and she and Paige embraced.

"Wh-What about the force field reaction," Phoebe said softly as she pulled out of the hug.

"Your explanation makes a lot more sense. Two massive energy wave fronts meeting probably does have a slightly explosive effect, particularly if they're magical," Paige nodded.

"I hope that's it," Phoebe murmured. "Either way, it's going to be a problem if we have to fight together."

"We'll figure something out. Best we do that altogether, though," Paige said.

"Agreed. I don't like leaving Piper and a less than healthy Cole in the house alone just after a demon attack," Leo voiced his concern.

"Right. Want an orb lift back?" Paige offered her sister.

Phoebe nodded. "Yeah. I don't like using baby's shimmer power. It's probably stressful for him."

Paige took her hand and the two orbed away at the same time Leo did.

Piper had taken the initiative to start making some powerful potions, just in case some stronger demons decided to visit. Paige joined her while Leo visited the Elders to report the incident. Phoebe and Cole went to her room and she lay beside him on the bed in silence while his headache pill took effect. He had asked her where she'd gone and if she was all right and she had given him short, vague answers, but they were enough to relax him and soon he dozed off. She just wanted to be with him now. She felt a deep fear and uneasiness growing inside her and the only place she felt mildly comforted was by his side.

Piper and Paige had talked during the few hours they worked on potions. Both shared the same concerns about the force field reaction and both agreed that at some stage they'd need to confront Phoebe about working around it. They were in terrible danger if they couldn't fight together. Neither knew what the solution was. Leo would hopefully have some advice after his meeting with the Elders. Evening had arrived and several hours had passed since the attacks and it looked as if the slasher demons were done with them, for now.

"Well, I think we have a potion for every demon in the book, now," Paige mused as she eyed the large collection of vials and bottles on the table. Piper wiped her hands on a towel and snorted. "Now to remember who gets what!"

"I say we just grab and throw them at whatever looks big, ugly and scary," Paige said with a grin.

"Not the best strategy, but all these potions are really powerful, so they should at least keep most demons at bay. I think we should put them all over the house, so that they can't shimmer in on us anyplace in the manor without us having a potion in grabbing distance."

"Wow, are you that paranoid?" Paige exclaimed.

"Ok, so maybe it's a bit over the top, but if we're going to be forced to keep our distance from each other... Well, at least Phoebe and I. I don't want you caught in the crossfire, either."

"We can't afford to be apart if there is another big attack like that. Like it or not, we're going to have to figure out a way for you two NOT to repel each other across rooms, and pronto."

Piper nodded and rubbed her temples. "We need to talk with Phoebe. Calmly, with aromatic candles and gentle music."

Paige chuckled. "Yeah, I get ya. Shall I fetch her?"

"No, we should wait until Leo gets back, and Cole is awake. She will want him in on the discussion."

"Of course," Paige said quietly.

There was a thoughtful silence between them, before Piper finally broke it with: "Let's clean the kitchen and I'll make a nice dinner. It'll pass the time and I always seem to get my best ideas when cooking."

"An excellent proposal, then," Paige said with a smile and the pair busied themselves clearing up.

* * *

Frank was amazed by the sheer size of the crowd gathered at the Black Altar. He had never seen so many demons in one spot since the last coronation of the Source.

Standing atop the Altar was Kaulkan. He was waiting patiently as more and more demons and warlocks poured into the large cavern. There was a bright, excited look in his eyes. He appeared supremely confident and that unsettled Frank. He waited another twenty minutes before finally the crowd seemed complete. Kaulkan gestured to someone on his right and two demons stepped up onto the Altar with him and raised their hands. A blue light emitted from their palms and washed over the audience briefly. The crowd stirred in confusion but Kaulkan was quick to silence them.

"Don't worry, my two associates here have done nothing to you. They have the handy ability to reveal good beings by highlighting them and removing their glamour. They performed a security check, because you never know who's watching."

There was a murmur of agreement and some demons even looked impressed. Frank shifted uncomfortably and scowled up at the smug creature standing above the crowd. "Get on with it already," he muttered.

As if he had heard him, Kaulkan began to explain what they were all there for. "I know you have been waiting so very patiently for such a long time, so I won't stall any longer. My fellow demons, warlocks, beasts, sorcerers and vampires...I have called you all here this night to tell you the plans the Committee have come up with to deal with the witch spawn. You voted on the representatives and you have chosen wisely. By putting our combined knowledge and intelligence together, we have learnt much about our enemy and the weaknesses of those that that protect him. The Charmed witches have had the upper hand on us with their strong powers and unity, but now, my friends, it is _our_ turn."

Kaulkan stepped back and closed his eyes and gradually a black mist rose up in front of him and in it images of the witches appeared.

"Watch closely, familiarize yourself with the faces of those who will try to stop you and who you must destroy. Pay attention in this hour, for in this projection, I will illustrate what will be done, what we will accomplish together."

Frank felt his body turn cold as the images changed and step by step, the plan to annihilate the most powerful force of good was revealed...

* * *

"Phoebe...?"

The middle sister awoke to the soft calls of Paige. She gradually sat up and saw Paige hovering in the doorway. She smiled and said: "Hey, sleepy. Dinner's ready."

"Dinner? Wow...how long have I been out?" Phoebe murmured and rubbed her eyes.

"It's okay, you obviously needed the rest. Now wake that husband of yours and come down and enjoy a nice big dinner. Piper went all out."

"Thanks, Paige."

The half-white lighter turned away and closed the door quietly behind her. Phoebe rubbed her temples, warding off a slight headache. She wasn't sure when exactly she had dozed off, but she felt better for it. She placed a hand on Cole's shoulder and shook him gently.

"Hmm? Wha...?"

"You okay to go to dinner, sweetie?" she asked, stroking the side of his face.

Cole stretched and nodded. "Yeah... I feel a lot better."

"Glad to hear it, because I think we're in for one intense family discussion," Phoebe sighed.

Ten minutes later everyone was seated and digging into the main course. Piper made sure everyone had eaten most of their meal before she brought up the events of earlier.

"Paige and I have made some powerful potions which we have placed all over the house, so we can grab them easily. It's just a precautionary measure, in case we still haven't figured out a way around this force field thing by the time the demons attack again," Piper began.

"And it's likely they will attack again," Leo said. He had arrived just in time for dinner so he and Piper had not had a chance to discuss what he had learned from the Elders. His statement caught everyone's attention. "I'm afraid there's no answer as to what the demons are up to, but there's been a noticeable change in the last few days in demonic activity. There have been concentrated collections of dark power and groups of demons have been performing extremely well planned attacks on some high-up good witches and psychics. No one is sure what is going on, but something is definitely brewing. It could be that there's a new Source and somehow the activity is related to him, but I think something else is at play here."

"Well, if they're attacking psychics then they obviously don't want anyone to foresee what they're planning," Piper mused thoughtfully.

"And we haven't been able to get a peep out of any of the demons we've caught, which is unusual because demons tend to spill if they think it will save their hides," Paige added.

"A few of the witches that were killed recently had been interrogating demons. It's possible they destroyed them because they learned something. In fact, one witch reported a demon she was, um, 'interviewing' spontaneously combusted during questioning," Leo informed.

"Why were the witches interrogating them in the first place?" Phoebe asked.

"They're not ordinary witches - they're magical agents. Their job is to capture demons and get answers out of them if the Elders feel there's something big and nasty growing underground. That's often how they know so much that we don't."

"Nice methods," Cole snorted.

"Hey, desperate times call for desperate measures," Leo defended. "And those methods have thwarted many an evil plan because demons generally care more about themselves than the greater cause they're supposed to be a part of."

"Right," Phoebe cut in, "So it's obvious they're up to something. We have to find out what before the plan reaches maturity and bites us in the ass."

"Agreed. Cole, do you have any idea what they may be planning? I know you don't remember anything from your trip underground, but you do know the most about demon politics," Piper said.

Cole nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah. Despite what you might think, demons are capable of working together. However, like people, they generally do so under the leadership of one powerful being they believe will lead them to victory. It's possible there's a new Source they're following, but this sounds almost too co-operative for a Source. Often demons plot to overthrow the Source, so while he does have powerful factions under him, they can often be at odds with each other. The kind of organization Leo is describing sounds much more complex than I've ever seen. Whoever's leading them, he must have a lot going for him and a very common goal they all want to achieve."

"I don't like the sound of that one bit," Paige muttered.

"Neither do I. I hate to say it, but with two Charmed witches pregnant with powerful children that could spell doom for many a demon, I'm betting their common goal has something to do with getting rid of their latest, biggest threat," Piper said in a grave tone of voice.

"I just wish we could know for sure," Phoebe sighed.

There was an oppressive silence as the five of them digested the information that had just been given to them, and the fact that it wasn't enough.

"Phoebe's a psychic, well, of sorts... Maybe she could get a premonition off of one of the demons we catch working in a group?" Paige suggested.

"I don't know if putting Phoebe out there is such a good idea, because she's both a psychic _and _a major threat." Leo worried.

"We don't have to bring her to the demon, we can bring the demon to her," Paige tried.

"That could cause a very bad reaction. Who knows what will happen if the Boss organizing this gig catches wind that one of his demons is being served up to the Charmed sister with the power of premonition," Piper shook her head.

"Well what else do you suggest? We can't just sit here waiting and doing nothing, especially when the two of you can't even fight side by side," Paige huffed.

"What?" Cole uttered, surprised and confused.

"Phoebe, you haven't told him?" Piper asked, frowning.

"He was in no state earlier to hear it and he was getting some much needed sleep. I haven't had a chance to."

"Tell me what?" Cole demanded.

"That while Piper and Phoebe were fighting off the slasher demons that followed your shimmer into the living room, their children both put up force fields which repelled each other. Piper's flying body made that hole in the wall," Paige informed.

Cole stared at her, jaw slack. "Wait-what?"

"Yeah, Cole, our kids' energy fields met and there was a big boom. It's a big problem," Piper sighed.

"Is that what you were so upset about earlier?" Cole turned to Phoebe.

"Yeah, pretty much," Phoebe said, glancing briefly at Paige. "We're not sure why it happened."

"Damn..." he cursed.

"Oh yeah," Piper affirmed gloomily.

While the sisters, Cole and Leo tried to come up with solutions to their problem, Frank was desperately trying to think of one for his. The meeting was drawing to a close and the plan had been revealed, and it had been horrifying. He couldn't see a way for the sisters to escape it or think of how he could protect them. He waited agitatedly for Kaulkan to finish up and as soon as the first demons turned to the exit, he shimmered to the Seer.

He landed right inside her room and she was sitting on her favourite chair, staring at him expectantly.

"Well?"

"It's bad! Really, really bad. They're going to strike very soon. The first wave attacks in four days."

The Seer stood up and walked over to him. "Keep still," she instructed firmly and placed her finger tips on either side of his head, on his temples.

"What are you do---ah!"

He felt a horrible shock go through his brain and then the whole meeting played at speed in his mind. Racing flashes of memory and voices kept him paralysed as he tried to cope with it all. After a few seconds, the image flow stopped and Frank staggered back, blinking away a haze of red and shaking his head. "What the Hell...?"

"I read your memories. The urgent tone of your voice told me that we had no time to lose. I needed also to see what you did, to better help me warn the psychic witch."

"I see the logic in that, but you could have _warned_ me!" Frank snapped crossly.

"Oh, get over it! Now, I'm going to need you to do a few things in the next twenty four hours."

"Right, the plan. About that..." he began nervously, but the Seer waved her hand dismissively.

"You agreed on it, Frank, there is no turning back now." She walked over to her table and took up a small bottle of purple potion. She turned to him with an evil grin. "Are you ready for your medicine?"

Frank inhaled deeply and glared at the bottle. "As ready as I'll ever be."

He strode over to her and took the bottle. As he scrutinized it, he said: "I just hope this will be enough. Kaulkan has it so incredibly well plotted. He's a brilliant strategist."

"He is, yes," the Seer agreed as she leaned back against the table casually. "But then, so am I."

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Warning Signs

**Warning Signs**

**By**: Sapphire (AKA Malachite157)

**Writer's Note:** Oh dear. This fic took me two years to update. To be honest, I never expected to update it because my interest in Charmed had faded after the show ended. But in a renewed burst of inspiration, I found myself rediscovering this series, re-reading it and planning the next few parts. If there are any readers of it still interested, I hope they enjoy reading it as much as I have loved writing it!

**Chapter Three**: The Big Bang

Phoebe woke up with visions of death. Her parting image from the dream world she'd been in was of flames, screams, scorched flesh and a feeling of intense agony and heat. She lurched out of bed and said, "Today," in an urgent tone of voice. Cole blinked up at her, startled awake and murmured, "What?" She turned to him slowly, confusion creeping into her eyes as the dream faded. "I-- Did I say something?"

"I think so," he said, sitting up with a slight frown.

She rubbed her temples. "Ugh… I think I had a nightmare but it's blurry already. Probably just talked in my sleep. What time is it?"

Cole looked at the clock beside the bed. "Nine in the morning."

"Hmm, maybe we should get up and have breakfast. No doubt Piper's already been up an hour."

Cole yawned and stretched and flopped back onto the bed, all concerns fading with Phoebe's memory of her dream. "No doubt, but cereal and toast can wait a few minutes." He took a hold of her arm and pulled her back down. She groaned playfully, "Cooole."

He started nuzzling her and kissing her. As he grew more passionate with her a warm glow passed from her bulging tummy to his and rose up inside him. He pulled away slightly, panting and looking down. "Would you look at that!"

Phoebe glanced down and saw the gentle yellow glow emitting from her and crawling up over the skin if Cole's naked stomach and chest.

"What does it feel like?" she asked.

"Lovely; warm and soothing, like a hot bath," he murmured. He resumed kissing her and the glow encased them both. Gradually, the couple began to rise up out of the bed. Cole noticed first. "Phoebe," he said breathlessly. "Are you levitating?"

"Hmm? No… Oh wait, gosh, I am!"

"Is it you or is it…?" he began.

"Add another power to the list. I didn't initiate it, he did," she said, smiling blissfully.

There was a knock at the door and Paige's voice calling Phoebe. Instantly, the glow faded and they flopped back onto the bed abruptly. "Oof! Geez, Cole, you're heavy!" she cried.

"Never bothered you before!"

"Phoebe?" Paige persisted.

"Ugh, yeah? What is it Paige?"

"Breakfast is ready," she said curtly and they could hear her walking away.

Cole rolled off Phoebe and rubbed his eyes. "Well, that was interesting…"

"I'll say," Phoebe agreed softly. She looked over at him. "But it adds a…fun…element to things, doesn't it?"

Cole grinned. "Yes, it does."

"Should we tell the others?"

"Nah, it's not dangerous, they don't need to know."

With quiet, mutual agreement, they got dressed and headed downstairs, both still glowing faintly, although Paige and Piper reckoned the cause to be something other than magical and said nothing about it.

"So Leo and I discussed the conflicting force fields and found no solution around it short of binding the powers of one of our children," Piper began over eggs and beans.

Phoebe immediately stiffened but before she could retort, Piper said: "Which neither of us are comfortable with, so that's out. I think we just need to work on a new fighting strategy, one that involves Phoebe and I fighting as far away from each other as possible. Perhaps vanquishing potions should be orbed to their destination by Paige, to avoid us getting too close to each other."

"Or one of us could vacate the premises and let the baby… Never mind, scratch that," Phoebe cut herself short, remembering that allowing the baby to take the strain of a battle was unfair.

Piper let it slide and looked at Paige. "Do you think you could direct individually tossed vanquishing potions to a demon? If Phoebe and I are in a big area and are far away from each other, we may need help there."

"Sure, but what if you're in a confined space? If you both start emitting force fields, there's going to be another big explosion, perhaps deadly."

"If a collision looks unavoidable, then maybe shimmering out of there is the best solution," Cole spoke up. All eyes were on him and he sighed, "Look, I don't like the idea of the Charmed ones being separated like that, but if a massive shockwave of power is reaching outwards, then in all likelihood the battle's about to be won and there's no good reason for two of you to blow each other skywards. Otherwise, no one wins."

"Worst case scenario solution," Leo said, "But I still think we should try to figure out a way to direct the force fields away from each other."

"I wish I could, but when baby acts up like that, I have no control over what he does," Phoebe complained.

"Same here," sighed Piper.

There was a frustrated silence and Piper's head fell into her hands. "Okay, so, unless we think of something really smart, the plan is that if both of us act up, one has to leave and fast."

"Yeah," grumbled Phoebe, clearly not content with the idea either.

"We could hit the book of shadows and see if there's anything in there that could help?" Leo offered. The grumpy sisters remained silent, apart from a few grunts. "Uhh, Cole and I will check it out. You ladies finish breakfast," Leo said, casting Cole an urging look. He nodded and the two men went upstairs to the attic, leaving the sisters to sit in a thoughtful, moody silence as they finished their food.

* * *

Kaulkan opened his eyes and saw a crowd of several hundred demons encircling the Altar he was standing before. Every set of eyes in the place was fixed on him and aside from some raspy breathing it was utterly silent.

"The three are isolated in one room now. It is time to begin! On three…"

Frank was standing just a few feet away from the Demonic Uprising leader, closest to his guard, Malovant, who was actually the Seer in disguise. She had taken care of Malovant shortly before the start of the ceremony. The board was set and now the game was about to begin.

Kaulkan counted and the tension increased and then, at his cry "Now!" every demon in the underground cabin began to chant a unique summoning spell, engineered over time specifically to call the Charmed ones to the Underworld. It took every demon's participation to make it work. At the same time, a group of demons attacked both Cole and Leo to keep them occupied and Kaulkan began to conjure up the power bonds into which the witches were being drawn.

Above ground, Phoebe, Paige and Piper were just getting up to leave the kitchen when a hoard of deep voices filled the air and smoke started to appear around each one of them. Phoebe gasped as she had a premonition and Piper hollered urgently for Leo, only to hear a crash from upstairs and Cole crying, "Watch out!"

That was the last any of them heard before they found themselves crammed tightly together in a disc of power. None could move outside of it, none could orb or shimmer and their arms were cramped downwards. Paige was sandwiched in the middle and looked around in terror as the smoke cleared and she realized where they were.

"Holy crap!"

The three looked outwards at a sea of demons and gasped.

Kaulkan shifted in place atop the altar and grinned. "Happy death day, witches!"

As the sisters began to panic, Kaulkan lifted a warning hand and said, "I'd stay calm if I were you. If your children lift their force fields inside the power bond, it will blow-up your little sister and probably backfire the two of you in half. The power bond was made by yours truly; it's very strong."

"Who are you?" Phoebe cried.

"I am Kaulkan, leader of the resistance. We are gathered here in a united effort to rid the world of your children – they are a threat to both good and evil factions and must be destroyed. Unfortunately," he added with sarcasm, "the only way to kill them is to kill you. Sorry."

"And how do you expect to do that?" Piper nearly snarled. "If this power bond restricts power usage?"

Kaulkan chuckled and was joined by a number of his demonic following in his mirth.

"Oh, your power can't breach out of it, but our power can most certainly break in."

One by one, demons lit fire or energy balls in their hands, darklighters raised their bows and a host of other dark creatures prepared their assault.

"Strong your children may be, but withstanding a host of a hundred demons without a protective force field? I think not."

Blue and orange glows gradually started within the power bond and Paige cried out, "Guys! I'm getting REALLY hot here!"

Frank knew there was next to no time left, as Kaulkan spoke, he subtly moved towards him.

"COLE!" Piper cried, knowing that Leo would not be able to hear nor sense her, but Cole, being of demonic origin, might just.

"It's no use, these cabins are orb and shimmer proof, just like your bonds. No one can save you now, witches. Prepare for your deaths. If your children don't inadvertently kill you, trust me, we will. Demons, READY!"

The false Malovant nodded once to Frank and stepped aside. Whilst everyone's attentions were on the witches, he used the power the Seer had given him, and slid into Kaulkan, possessing him.

Immediately, Frank felt an overwhelmingly imposing presence in the body. Kaulkan was a very powerful demon and Frank knew that he could not long remain inside him. Kaulkan was temporarily confused as to what had taken control of him, but it would surely take him seconds to figure it out. Frank anxiously waited while outside, the Seer put her hands around Kaulkan's head and called up his recent memories, one of which included the incantation that had activated the power-restraining bond around the Charmed ones.

"What? Who--ahhh!" Kaulkan's voice boomed inside his head and Frank cringed, causing Kaulkan to cringe physically. All eyes turned to him as the demons waited for his go ahead. One of the other guards noted Malovant's hands around Kaulkan's head.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he snarled.

At that second, the spell came up. Frank frantically tried to remember the spell backwards and spoke haltingly aloud, all the while fighting a furious Kaulkan who was wrestling for control over his body.

"Destruct…to threat… with power….all enclose," he began in a hoarse whisper as outside the guard grabbed at the Seer, who let go of Kaulkan and snapped angrily at the offending demon. "He was passing out, I was merely trying to calm his raging headache! Can't you see the strain of maintaining the bond is taking its toll on him?" the Seer growled in fake concern, still glamoured as Malovant. The aggressive guard hesitated while the surrounding demons grew impatient to strike.

"What are we waiting for? Let's finish 'em!" one cried.

"…Construct evil…of…circle…magic!" Frank finished with a gasp.

Suddenly, there was a flash. All the occupants of the enormous cabin shielded their eyes for a moment and when they looked up, they saw the Charmed ones standing freely.

A few seconds passed while everyone was standing still and staring each other incredulously.

"Can we orb outta here?" Paige asked.

"I don't know but if we can, chances are ALL these demons are going to follow us home," Piper said.

Suddenly, the blue glow just starting around Piper's midsection disappeared entirely, and the faint orange glow around Phoebe's began to expand.

"What the heck?" Piper exclaimed.

A look of understanding came into Phoebe's eyes as she realized the meaning of the premonition she'd had just minutes before. Everything had happened so quickly afterwards, she hadn't up until now had time to try to comprehend it.

"Don't worry guys. We're going to be okay," she murmured. Seeing the force field expand, some demons fled whilst others reacted by hurtling their fire and energy balls at it. The force field absorbed the impacts and continued reaching outwards, gathering speed and momentum.

"Stand back everyone!" Phoebe shouted to Paige and Piper, who rushed to the nearest corner of the cabin and watched with wide eyes as the force field burst forward rapidly, engulfing every single demon in flames. Several hundred creatures fell to their knees, screaming and crying out in pain as their bodies combusted into clouds of ash. The heat incinerated those that had turned to run and caught a number in mid-shimmer. Piper and Paige shielded their eyes and crouched, but the blast did not hurt them. Once all the screams and shouts had died down to a whispering breeze, they looked up. Every single demon was gone bar one. A tall, black-haired, green-eyed man staggered backwards at the Altar. He looked at them, eyes burning with intensity and then he shimmered away.

"Whoa! Phoebe, that was incredible!" Paige exclaimed.

"How did my baby know not to put up his force field?" Piper asked as she approached the middle sister.

"I think my son telepathically communicated with your child," Phoebe rasped. She turned to face them and her sisters noted with alarm that she was trembling all over.

"Phoebe, are you ok?" Piper asked, rushing over to her sister.

"I…I don't…" Phoebe stammered and then abruptly collapsed. Paige lunged forward and caught her just in time.

"Paige, see if you can orb us out of here, we have to get her to Leo!" Piper cried.

Paige gripped her hand and orbed the two of them to the manor, the enchantment having died with the demons who had created it.

They materialized in the living room and Paige put Phoebe down on the sofa while Piper hollered for Leo.

Instead, Cole shimmered into the living room, battered and bruised.

"Leo's in the attic. He's unconscious. We got hit by dozens of demons that just kept coming and—what happened to Phoebe?!" he cried and fell to his knees beside her.

"We were summoned into a cabin with hundreds of demons and, long story short, Phoebe toasted them all with the force field and then collapsed," Paige explained. "Is Leo totally out of commission?"

"I'm afraid so. He took a bad knock, but I managed to protect him from further harm. We have to get Phoebe to a hospital if Leo can't help her!"

Piper stood there, tears welling up in her eyes as she was torn between going with her sister or staying to protect her husband from any further attacks. As if reading her thoughts, Paige said, "I'll stay back and look after Leo. Cole, you shimmer Piper and Phoebe to the hospital a.s.a.p!"

Piper nodded in quiet thanks at Paige then took the hand of her brother-in-law. Cole shimmered them to a quiet location in the parking lot of the hospital and the two of them carried her in.

Within moments Phoebe was on a bed being wheeled to the emergency room. As the doctors frantically rushed her there, Cole and Piper followed and noted that Phoebe was coming to. She arched in pain. "Ugh! Oh, God!"

"Phoebe, what's wrong?!" Piper near-shrieked.

"The baby! I think…I think there's something wrong!" She convulsed once and screamed in pain.

"This woman's having her baby NOW," one of the observing nurses said.

"What? But she's not due for another month!" Cole exclaimed.

They reached the ER and one of the doctors told Piper and Cole to remain outside. Cole refused, as did Piper and they pushed their way in, standing at a distance that enabled the doctors to move freely.

The doctor relented and said: "Ok, if you're going to be here, then keep quiet, we need to concentrate."

Phoebe continued to shout and yell in pain and distress while the doctors busied themselves around her. Piper had to restrain Cole from rushing over to her as he was overwhelmed with panic and fear. "Leo, we need Leo!" he hissed.

"If he were conscious you know Paige would take him straight here. We'll just have to trust in conventional methods for now," Piper said, voice trembling in fear. She looked worriedly at her sister who was sweating profusely and sobbing between cries.

"I can see a head, baby's almost out," one of the doctors informed them.

Cole watched as his son was born but knew there was something wrong when the child emerged blue. "Oh, no…" he murmured, tears brimming in his eyes.

Two doctors took hold of the baby and tried to resuscitate it while Phoebe looked over, tears running down her flushed face. "What's wrong? What's happened to him? What's going on?!"

Cole hurried over to her and clasped her hand. "Shhh, the doctors are…are doing all they can…"

"Oh God! He's b-blue!" she gasped in misery.

"Leo!" Piper cried out in vain. The doctors continued to try to revive the child and after several long moments started slowing. "Oh, no you don't!" she cried and froze them.

She went over to the baby and placed her hand over his forehead. Tearfully, she looked at Cole. "Maybe if we shimmer him over to Leo, his powers will work automatically?"

Cole opened his mouth to speak then froze himself, eyes widening and jaw hanging slack.

"Cole? What…" Piper trailed as she followed his gaze and saw the blue glow flowing from her stomach to the stillborn child. A few tense seconds went by and then the glow stopped. Silence followed for a few more moments and then the baby coughed and began to cry.

"Oh…oh my God…Piper! Your s-son, he-he--"

Piper stared in surprise at her own small bulge.

Cole moved over to the baby and stroked his face tenderly. "You're alive… You made it little guy…" he uttered, voice choked with emotion.

Piper lifted her gaze to look at Phoebe, who had stopped convulsing and looked a great deal calmer. "Thank you, Piper…" she whispered.

"Don't thank me, thank my daughter," she replied.

She glanced over at Cole who was cooing over his tiny son. For the first time since they arrived at the hospital, Piper chanced a smile.

"That's my little girl," she whispered, stroking her stomach affectionately.

* * *

**1 Month Later:**

Paige tapped the blue and yellow rabbit-themed mobile hanging above the cot of her nephew. He gazed up with crystal clear blue eyes. A pitch-black tuft of hair had grown on his head and he sported two very rosy cheeks. He was, quite simply, the most beautiful baby she had ever seen and she knew that her opinion was not bias either. She had never witnessed such a gorgeous infant in all her time as a social worker.

"You like what Auntie Paige made for you?" she enquired and gave the mobile another tap to keep it spinning.

He gurgled in reply, eyes twinkling in happiness. "You do, don't you Sky?" she affirmed for him. She stared lovingly into the bright eyes that had inspired his name. She sighed happily and pulled up a chair, grabbed a children's book and began reading. As she turned the fourth page, she hesitated as she realized that in just a month all her fears and agitation over Phoebe and Cole's part-demon child had subsided until all she was filled with was adoration for her nephew. Since birth, Sky had exhibited scarcely any power, leading them to believe he'd either over-spent himself during his last big magical act, or he was taking it easy – after all, why shouldn't he? His parents and aunts and uncles were going to great lengths to protect him and so far, no demons had come close to taking him away from them. Having nearly lost him once before, they were extra-fierce in defending him and that news soon spread to the Underworld. But the truth was, there had been hardly any attacks since his birth, as after his last display of power, no demon was brave or stupid enough to come close.

Paige continued to read Little Red Riding Hood when a voice interrupted her.

"You do realize that he's too young to understand a word of what you're saying?"

Paige looked over her shoulder and saw Phoebe and Cole standing in the doorway. Phoebe grinned at her sister.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that," Paige replied. "He was smart enough to toast the Source of all Evil, reveal a possessing demon in his dad and, let's not forget, plan the biggest demon massacre in decades whilst telepathically informing his unborn cousin."

"This is true," Cole asserted as he and Phoebe walked into the nursery. "Obviously, he takes after the intelligence and quick-wit of his father. And his looks, too."

"Don't I get credit for anything?" Phoebe asked with a laugh in her voice.

"Yes," Cole said as he pulled her into a hug. "All his goodness."

Paige closed the book and stood up. "Is my baby-watching shift over already?" she asked.

"Already? You say that as if you regret it," Phoebe said with a tilt of her head.

Paige grinned. "So, baby-sitting has grown on me. Sue me!"

"Actually, I was thinking more about taking you to a family dinner in town. Just us girls: you, Piper and I. I figure we need some sisterly time."

"Good sisterly time, or heavy-discussion sisterly time?" Paige asked suspiciously. In the past four weeks a great deal of talk had been had about Phoebe's son and what had happened and the Charmed ones had resolved to fight as many of his battles for him as they could manage, not wanting to risk him straining himself to such a near-fatal degree again. It was also decided that Cole should keep his powers, to aid in his son's protection. They had been researching the single demon left alive after the blast, particularly since Phoebe recognized him, although from where, she couldn't recall. So far, they had found nothing and with no demonic witnesses from the Uprising left alive to torture answers out of, his identity remained a mystery.

"No heavy discussion tonight. Tonight is our night out on the town. Cole's going to look after Sky."

"Sounds terrific! It's been ages since I was out just for a good time. Finally gives me a chance to wear that new top I got a few months back… Hmph, guess it's not so new anymore, then."

"It's new 'til you wear it," Phoebe insisted.

As Paige reached the doorway, she looked back over her shoulder and asked: "Are you sure you're ok to watch over him tonight?"

Cole nodded. "Positive. You girls have a fun time."

"Ok. Bye bye Baby Blue, Pure and True!" Paige said, blew Sky a kiss and left with her sister.

Cole rolled his eyes good-humouredly. Paige had gone from suspicious and tetchy to the sappiest, most adoring aunt he'd ever encountered. Despite her dismissive words about having children of her own someday, Cole was quite sure she was destined for motherhood. She had every maternal sign in her now that Sky was born. Paige would make a great mother, he thought, as he turned to examine his little one.

He reached into the cot and scooped Sky up in a bundle of blankets. "Hey there tough guy."

He gently rocked his son and hummed a favorite tune. Sky giggled with pleasure and waved his tiny hands about. Then, unexpectedly, he began to glow warmly. The orange-yellow light lit up Cole's face, which creased with a frown.

"Where did you get that from?" he murmured.


End file.
